ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales The Prince of Egypt
The Prince of Egypt is the 52nd, First Crossover, and final episode of regular VeggieTales to date. This is the second and only episode to have the character designs used in the Netflix shows. It is a retelling story of Moses from the Book of Exodus, based on DreamWorks Animation's The Prince of Egypt Plot Act 1 In Ancient Egypt, Yocheved (played by Mom Asparagus), a Hebrew slave, and her children Young Miriam (played by Young Mirabelle) and Young Aaron (played by Young Archibald Asparagus) who fears an increase in the Hebrew population could lead to rebellion. To save her own newborn son, Yocheved places him in a basket and sets it afloat on the Nile. Miriam follows the basket to the Pharaoh's palace and witnesses her baby brother adopted by Queen Tuya (played by Madam Blueberry), who names the baby Moses. Twenty years later, Moses (played by Larry The Cucumber) and his foster brother, Rameses (Played by Ichabeezer), are scolded by their father for accidentally destroying a temple during one of their youthful misadventures, though Moses tries to take the blame and says that Rameses wants their father's approval. That evening at a palace banquet, Seti (played by Mr. Nezzer), deciding to give Rameses this opportunity, names him Prince regent and gives him authority over Egypt's temples. As a tribute, the high priests, Hotep and Huy offer him the captive Tzipporah (played by Petunia Rhubarb), and Rameses gives her to Moses. Moses debunks Tzipporah, and Rameses appoints him Royal Chief Architect with a ring. Later that night, Moses helps Tzipporah escape from the palace and is reunited with Miriam (played by Mirabelle) and Aaron (played by Archibald Asparagus). Despite Aaron's attempts to protect her, Miriam tries to tell Moses about his past, but he refuses to listen to her and returns to the palace. The truth about his past is later confirmed in a nightmare, and finally by Seti himself. The next day, Moses accidentally pushes an Egyptian guard off the scaffolding of the temple, while trying to stop him from hitting a Hebrew slave (played by The Peas) with the stick, and the guard (played by Don Gourdon) falls to his mud (notes: It's the kid-friendly version). Ashamed and confused, Moses flees into the desert in exile, despite Rameses' pleas to stay. After Moses defends Tzipporah's younger sisters and brother (played by Laura Carrot, Vanna Banana, and Junior Asparagus) from bandits (played by Radish Minions), he is welcomed into the Midianite tribe by their father Jethro (played by Pa Grape), the High Priest of Midian. After assimilating this new culture, Moses becomes a shepherd and marries Tzipporah. While chasing a stray lamb, Moses discovers a burning bush through which God (voiced by Val Kilmer) instructs him to guide the Hebrew slaves to their promised land and bestows Moses' shepherding staff with his power. Moses and Tzipporah return to Egypt, where Moses is happily greeted by his brother Rameses, who is now Pharaoh. Act 2 When Moses requests the Hebrews' release and changes his staff into an Egyptian cobra, to demonstrate his alliance with God. Hotep and Huy (played by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd) boastfully re-create this transformation, only to have their snakes eaten by Moses' snake. Rather than being persuaded, Rameses is hardened and doubles the Hebrews' workload. Moses and Tzipporah thereafter live with Miriam, who convinces Aaron and the other Hebrews to trust him. Later, Moses inflicts the plague of Tomato Juice upon the Nile which makes Rameses unconvinced. Moses then inflicts the next eight plagues of Egypt, but Rameses refuses to relent, and Moses prepares the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague. The Hebrews are instructed to paint red on their doorposts as the final plague will not enter. That night, the final plague took all the firstborn children of Egypt, including Rameses' own son, while sparing those of the Hebrews. The next morning, Rameses, as he watches his son disappear, gives Moses permission to free the Hebrews. The Hebrews leave Egypt, led by Moses, Miriam, Aaron, and Tzipporah. At the Red Sea, they discover that Rameses is closely pursuing them with his army. Upon their arrival, Moses uses his staff to part the sea while a pillar of fire blocks the army's way. The Hebrews cross on the open sea bottom; when the pillar of fire disappears and the army gives chase, but the water closes over the Egyptian soldiers, sparing Rameses alone who screams Moses' name in fury. Moses leads the Hebrews to Mount Sinai, where he returns after receiving the Ten Commandments from God. Characters * Bob * Larry * Ichabeezer * Archibald * Petunia Rhubarb * Junior * The French Peas * Mr. Nezzer * Guards * Don Gourdon * Mom Asparagus * Mirabelle * Laura Carrot * Vanna Banana * Radish Minions * Pa Grape * Val Kilmer as God * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Deliver Us * All I Ever Wanted * Through Heaven's Eyes * DreamWorks Song Medley (Silly Song with Larry) * Playing With The Big Boys Now * The Plagues * When You Believe * Deliver Us (Reprise Finale) * What Have We Learned * When You Believe (Credits Version) Category:ChristopherRuiz18's Ideas Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales Spoofs Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Films Category:The Prince of Egypt Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Studios